<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Discipline by Taurnil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199396">Discipline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil'>Taurnil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Basically Sanji Getting Tortured Because I'm Evil, Blow Jobs, Catheters, Chastity Device, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diapers, Discipline, Dominant Robin, Femdom, Forced Chastity, Forced Infantilism, Forced diaper use, Gen, Humiliation, I'm Going to Hell, Literally everyone! - Freeform, Minor Sanji/Zoro, Mommy Kink, Mostly Zoro's POV, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Humilation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Age Play, OOC, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pre-Time Skip, Public Humiliation, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Wetting, disgusting, poor Sanji, small penis humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin is sick of the Strawhats immature behaviour. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she creates a unique but cruel punishment system for her crewmates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, please read the tags! Like seriously! If you don't I take no responsibility for anything you feel afterwards. (However, if you feel there is something I missed, please let me know!)</p><p>This fic is just me taking out my angst on Sanji again. I also wanted to write some public age-play humiliation because it's been a while. This is just a fanfiction written for my own amusement- this is not meant to be considered as something Robin would actually do! Because of course, she wouldn't! (At least not all of this...) I'm also not going to try and be consistent with the canon to make it as clear as possible that this would not fit in with the canon. </p><p>Basically, I'm sorry for everything I wrote.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The crash behind her made her eyes close shut, the woman slamming her book shut. Robin sighed. She had had enough.</p><p>She adored the Straw Hats for their loyalty and love, but it didn’t change the fact that she was on a ship full of children! Children that acted like children! She was sick of them fighting, arguing, and breaking things. It was clear to her that none of them had been disciplined enough in their homes. They had been left without discipline for far too long.</p><p>Robin slammed the book down on the table, storming out onto the deck.</p><p>“Robin-Chan!” Sanji jumped out at her, an inch away from her face.</p><p>Robin’s mouth twitched seeing the hole in the wall of the Merry. The smashed glass all over the deck. Usopp wrestling with Luffy, screaming at him, Nami yelling and slapping at them. Zoro reached for Sanji’s collar, pulling him back to slap him in the face. The cook responded by kicking Zoro hard, the pair falling back into the fight.</p><p>The older woman looked at the children rolling around in a mess of broken glass, wood splinters and fists. Or in Sanji’s case, feet. Robin looked down, seeing Chopper trembling around her ankle.</p><p>“Enough!”</p><p>Arms sprouted from the ground, pulling all the teens off each other, securing them in a tight grip.</p><p>“Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?” Robin yelled at them.</p><p>It was clear from their expressions that none of the children either cared or were at all bothered. Chopper ran in to attend to Zoro’s leg, currently dripping with blood, glass embedded in the wound.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Robin-Chan,” Sanji cooed. Robin released her grip on him, letting him run towards her. “I can clean it all up then I’ll make you something extra special-.”</p><p>A hand came from his shoulder, clapping over his mouth.</p><p>“You’re one of the older ones, Cook-San. You lived in a disciplined environment. I expected better from you.” Robin pointed to a corner of the ship. “Go take a time-out!”</p><p>Zoro burst out in laughter behind the blushing Cook.</p><p>“But… Robin-Chan…” Sanji said blushing.</p><p>“Now!”</p><p>The hand on Sanji now shoved at his back, pushing him towards the corner. Sanji shuddered, hugging himself with humiliation as he went to the designated spot.</p><p>“Good. Now stay there until I say so. Don’t speak to anyone.”</p><p>Sanji nodded but didn’t lookup.</p><p>“You stupid Cook!” Zoro snarled. “You’ll really do whatever a woman tells you to?”</p><p>“You’ll all start doing as I say!” Robin snapped.</p><p>Multiple pairs of bewildered eyes turned to her.</p><p>“Robin-.”</p><p>“No!” The older woman cut Nami off. She glared at her remaining crewmates. “It’s clear I’m going to have to be some form of disciplinarian here.”</p><p>Zoro snorted at her. Luffy looked confused, while Nami and Usopp looked terrified. Chopper was still focused on tweezing the glass out of Zoro’s leg. Robin stood patiently, glaring down at the teens. Their captain looked amongst his crewmates, before shrugging and running off towards Merry’s figurehead to take a nap.</p><p>Again, a hand sprouted from the stairwell to grab at him.</p><p>“No! You will <em>all </em>be disciplined,” Robin insisted. “I don’t care if you’re the captain or not.”</p><p>“What do you mean disciplined, Robin?” Luffy asked, confused. He tilted his head to the side, blinking slowly at her.</p><p>She sighed, shaking her head. Luffy needed discipline. But he was also very innocent.</p><p>“Alright, Captain,” Robin said nodding. “Today, since you are the Captain. I will let you watch only. But don’t think this won’t happen to you if you step out of line.”</p><p>Luffy stared at her again, before looking down at his feet. Robin just shook her head fondly.</p><p>“Are you finished, Mr Doctor?”</p><p>Chopper nodded, wrapping a bandage around Zoro’s leg. The swordsman just glared out across the ocean, preparing to storm off the moment Chopper was done.</p><p>“Good. Then let’s begin.” Robin took a few steps towards Zoro. Before he had the chance to move more hands sprouted over his body, shoving him to the ship's railing.</p><p>Zoro gasped in surprise, struggling as best he could. But Robin just stood calmly, manhandling him into place. Nami gasped, covering her mouth, Usopp making a bizarre strangling noise, as the swordsman’s trousers were tugged down to his thighs, exposing his buttocks. He cursed himself- what a day to not wear underwear!</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing you perv-!” Zoro’s protest was cut off by a harsh slap to his buttocks. His legs trembled, eyes wide with shock. “Stop it! You crazy bitch!”</p><p>“Don’t talk to Robin-Chan that way, Marimo!” Sanji snapped at him, only for Robin to grab his head and turn him back around.</p><p>“Quiet Cook!” Robin barked at him. She stood, arms crossed over her chest, her flower hands slapping Zoro hard. Angry handprints appearing over his tanned buttocks. “You will receive twenty strikes,” She explained. “All of you except the Captain and the Doctor will. I am more than happy to repeat the process if any of you step out of line again.”</p><p>“What gives you the-,” A hand sprouted from Zoro’s neck, finally silencing him.</p><p>Luffy laughed gleefully, watching from the steps.</p><p>“Ha-ha! Zoro got spanked!”</p><p>Zoro tried to mumble out something that sounded like “shut up,” but the hand on his mouth just pressed harder.</p><p>Robin’s hand worked him like a machine, slapping his buttocks the promised total of twenty times. Finally, when she was done, she pulled away from Zoro, the strong man collapsing on the floor of the ship, rubbing his backside.</p><p>“Now.” She turned to Nami and Usopp. “Who’s next?”</p><p>They both looked at each other, gaping as they searched for words, unable to believe what was happening.</p><p>“Alright then. Ladies first.”</p><p>Nami screamed again as hands pulled her over to the rail, next to where Zoro sat muttering to himself, fixing his trousers and rubbing his backside.</p><p>“Robin, we’re sorry,” Nami sobbed, her body limp and helpless as she too was bent over the railing.</p><p>“No, you’re not. Not yet,” Robin said, her voice sickly sweet. “If I don’t follow through with punishments, you won’t learn.”</p><p>The navigator felt her body tremble with humiliation, her skirt being flipped up. This time, rather than letting her phantom hands do the work, she approached the younger woman. Running her fingers over her cotton underwear.</p><p>“You’re such a pretty little thing,” Robin teased, yanking the underwear down to display her pale buttocks. “It’ll be so much fun to make you all red. It’s so adorable how much you blush!”</p><p>Her flat palm rose, slapping down on her buttocks, making Nami squeak.</p><p>“She looks so pretty, Cook-San,” Robin teased. “Her cute little tushie takes a spanking well. Bet you’d just love to see this. If only you weren’t so naughty.”</p><p>Sanji let out a humiliated whine, resting his forehead against the corner of the ship.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Robin,” Nami sobbed. The older woman was surprisingly strong, her hand delivering stinging slap after stinging slap. “It won’t happen again.”</p><p>“No, it won’t. You’re a good girl. You just need to control your temper.” Robin delivered her twentieth spank, before rubbing Nami’s bottom with a round soothing motion. “I understand it’s frustrating being around these immature boys. But I know I can trust you to keep it together. I don’t want to hurt your pretty tushie again.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Nami said through tears. Her backside stung, but it was nothing compared to the shame that pumped through her. She couldn’t remember ever being so humiliated.</p><p>Robin gave her buttocks an affectionate pat, releasing her to stand up.</p><p>“Now then Nose-Kun.” She turned to the quivering Usopp. “Will you make things difficult or easy?”</p><p>Usopp, already terrified by Robin’s actions, stood shaking in front of his friends. He nodded slowly, making his own way to the ship's rail, and bracing himself over it.</p><p>“Good boy,” Robin praised. “I’ll let you keep your dungarees on since you already seem to know your place.”</p><p>“T-thank you.” He spluttered out.</p><p>Robin started her spanking, but Usopp could barely hear the slaps over Luffy’s laughter and Chopper’s whimpering. He knew it would have hurt a lot more if she’d stripped him too, so he considered himself very lucky, staying as still as he could while he was struck his twenty times. Nami leant against the railing, Zoro sitting cross-legged next to her trying not to show any weakness from the stinging on his buttocks, both teens staring at their friend, still in complete shock.</p><p>“There!” Robin gave Usopp his final slap. He let out a loud sigh of relief but didn’t move from his position. “Good boy! You may get up now.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Usopp stood up, turning around, eyes fixed on the floor. “Can I go now?”</p><p>Robin smiled, shaking her head.</p><p>“Your punishment is done Nose-Kun, but I still want you to observe. I’m not entirely finished. Mr Doctor?” Robin turned to Chopper; his large eyes wide, unsure how to take all this.</p><p>“Yes, Robin?”</p><p>“How long has Cook-San been in time out?”</p><p>“Um… I don’t know,” Chopper admitted.</p><p>“I see.” Robin tapped her lips, staring with glee at the quivering Cook. “I suppose we don’t have all day.”</p><p>Slowly, she approached Sanji, resting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“You are released now, Cook-San, since I didn’t set a timer. But next time be sure I’ll make you wait your full nineteen minutes.”</p><p>“Yes, Robin-Chan.” Sanji’s pretty face was completely flushed pink, head turned completely to the right so he couldn’t see that stupid swordsman’s face.</p><p>He swallowed, turning to walk back to the galley.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Robin grabbed hold of his collar, pulling him back. “Did you think you weren’t getting your twenty strikes?”</p><p>Sanji let out a high-pitched squeak, quickly shoving his hands in his pockets. His lips rolled around an unlit cigarette as if practising what he should say.</p><p>“Of course, Robin,” He said slowly. “But could I perhaps have a very quick break first?”</p><p>He shuffled awkwardly, pressing his thighs together.</p><p>“No!” Robin grabbed the collar of his shirt, dragging him over to the steps besides Luffy. “Come on, the sooner we start, the sooner we’ll get this over with.”</p><p>Sanji hissed, but nodded, assuming this wouldn’t take too long.</p><p>“Now drop your trousers.”</p><p>The Cook’s pink face went pale. He finally risked a look towards his crewmates. All of them were staring. Luffy jumped off the steps, still grinning, running over to the rest of his crew.</p><p>“Robin-Chan… Please don’t make me.”</p><p>He was met with an angry glare.</p><p>“Don’t make me ask you again, Cook-San!” Robin snapped. She sat down on the steps. “Just for that, your spanking will be over my knee. Now drop your trousers immediately.”</p><p>“Please, Robin!” Sanji begged, tears forming in his eyes. “Can’t we do this inside?”</p><p>“Your other crewmates took their punishments out here in front of the others, it wouldn’t be fair to them if I made an exception for you.” She tapped her foot impatiently, giving him a level glare. “Now drop your trousers now!”</p><p>Sanji let out a humiliated sob. He shut his eyes tight, not wanting to see the expressions on the other’s faces. His trembling hands pulled at his belt, finally letting his dress trousers drop to the ground, pooling around his ankles. Sanji pulled at his dress shirt, hoping it would be long enough to cover his underwear. But Robin wasn’t that kind. She wasted no time in grabbing him, pulling him over to her, lifting the dress shirt up around his hips.</p><p>Sanji winced, hearing the startled gasps from his crewmates. Nami letting out a little squeal, followed by a giggle.</p><p>“Ooh, Sanji has pretty underwear!” Luffy teased, clapping his feet together.</p><p>The cook just sobbed, burying his face in his hands. He flinched, feeling Robin’s fingers trailing up the backs of his thighs.</p><p>“They are certainly very pretty.” She snapped the elastic against Sanji’s thigh, running her hand over the soft pink cotton, decorated with large strawberries. “Let’s see if I can make your bottom match. Over my knee.”</p><p>Sanji just nodded, not seeing how he could get any more humiliated. He laid down over Robin’s lap, burying his face in her palms.</p><p>“There, there, dear,” She soothed, rubbing his buttocks again. “They’re very pretty knickers. I’m sure the other boys are just jealous.”</p><p>Sanji just moaned against her, tears soaking her trousers.</p><p>The first slap pushed him forward, pressing his hips into her thigh. He swallowed. He knew this would hurt, but he didn’t think it would be this uncomfortable. After all, what was a little pain? If Zoro was man enough to take it, so was he! There was another slap, followed immediately by the third. As she approached ten, Sanji felt his eyes grow wide, raising his head slowly off her knee.</p><p>“Robin, stop!” He cried desperately.</p><p>“Aw, does it hurt too much, Cook-San?” She teased, putting more strength into her next slap.</p><p>“No, n-not that!” Sanji hissed, clenching himself as best he could. “Please, Robin-Chan. I-I really need to-.”</p><p>The cook cut himself off with a loud scream. There was the sound of fast-falling liquid dripping onto the floor of the Merry. Robin looked down in surprise, feeling the warm sensation spreading over her thighs. The cook shook on top of her, crying hysterically into his hands.</p><p>Anger shot through Robin. She immediately pulled Sanji back up, watching the tears streaming down his face.</p><p>“Navigator-San get me a plastic bag from the kitchen,” She ordered, Nami immediately running off, not wanting to invoke Robin’s wrath again. “Step out of your trousers.”</p><p>“Robin, please…,” Sanji said through sobs. He could hear the laughter from the other guys, Luffy and Usopp besides themselves as he stood shivering in his own urine. Usopp already forgetting how he had been humiliated.</p><p>“I won’t ask you again, Sanji!”</p><p>Sanji sniffed, toeing off his shoes before stepping out of his fairly dry trousers. Nami appeared beside him, handing Robin the plastic bag. Sanji’s gut twisted again. Two beautiful women stood in front of him. And he was standing in his own piss!</p><p>“Good boy. Now your panties.” Robin held out the plastic back, holding it open in front of Sanji. His lip trembled, hands slowly reaching for the waistband, but not pulling them down. Robin just sighed. “If you didn’t want to take off your big girl knickers in front of everyone, you shouldn’t have wet them like a baby! Now in the bag.”</p><p>Sanji cringed desperately but couldn’t see how this could get any more humiliating. He peeled the wet underwear down his legs, stepping out of them to put them in the bag. Hands immediately going to cover himself.</p><p>“Good boy.” Robin shoved him forward, the cook feeling like a pathetic toddler in just his socks and shirt. She slapped him hard on the buttocks, before placing a commanding hand on his shoulder. “Now it seems I need to give our cook a little bath.”</p><p>Sanji felt his stomach twist again. Half an hour earlier the prospect of a bath with Robin would have brought him more joy than he would have thought possible. Now, he just wanted to crawl into a hole and cry.</p><p>“Nami, come with me. I need to change my trousers too. Afterwards, you can wash them with the Cook’s things, understood.”</p><p>The Navigator nodded.</p><p>“Good girl.” She turned to the rest of the crew. “Luffy, Zoro, you can clean up the mess here. Usopp.” She pointed at the steps. “Scrub those down.”</p><p>Zoro gave her a glare while the other two boys, still recovering from laughter, nodded at the woman. They were still gushing, whispering to each other that Sanji had pissed himself. But at the same time, they didn’t want the same thing to happen to them!</p><p>“Swordsman-San, will you behave, or do you want another spanking?”</p><p>Zoro continued to glare at her but finally rolled his eyes, following his Captain to get cleaning supplies.</p><p>“Good.” Finally, Robin looked at the little Doctor. “Doctor-San, do we have any plastic sheets or anything we could put over the sofa for our little Cook to sleep on?”</p><p>Sanji’s gaped at Robin.</p><p>“I-I don’t need-.” His buttocks were slapped again.</p><p>“Since you just went pee-pee in your big girl panties, I’m not going to hear any protests.” She grabbed his hair, walking him towards Chopper, the cook still grabbing at his crotch. “Now apologise to Doctor-San and ask him nicely to put plastic sheets down for you.”</p><p>Sanji could barely look at Chopper’s face. The Doctor looked a bizarre cross between bewildered, amused, and terrified.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Chopper,” Sanji mumbled. He swallowed, his face growing pink again. But he knew he should just get it over with. “Can you please put plastic sheets on the couch for me?”</p><p>“Um… Sure.” Chopper grabbed the rim of his hat, running towards the hatch leading to the men’s sleeping quarters.</p><p>“Good baby.” Robin leaned in, plucking the cigarette from his lips, and pinching his cheeks. “Now, bath time!”</p><p>Robin smiled gleefully to herself as she held the cook’s hand, leading him towards the washroom. Things were finally going to go her way from now on</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Zoro had not trusted Robin, right from the very beginning. He especially didn’t trust her when she told them all to have a fun evening on the new island. She had gone out as soon as they had embarked to do some shopping, returning a few hours later. Carrying several large, nondescript bags. She stepped onto the ship smiling, telling the rest of the crew to run off and enjoy themselves the best they could.</p><p>For Zoro, this meant spending his evening at a bar, enjoying as many glasses of sake as he could afford. He leant against the bar, wondering exactly what that devil woman was planning.</p><p>The swordsman couldn’t stand the stupid cook, but what Robin had done to him was just plain cruel. Sanji clearly didn’t want to rest of them to know he wore women’s underwear, although whether he’d spent the rest of the evening crying about that or just out of humiliation Zoro wasn’t sure. Usopp had teased him enough times about it, waiting until the Cook got even a little irate before telling him “not to get his panties in a twist.” Before, the Cook would have kicked him. Now Sanji just blushed furiously and told him to shut up.</p><p>Robin hadn’t let him forget his embarrassing accident either. Every time the Cook shifted even slightly in his seat; she’d ask him if he “needed to go pee-pee.” Before he went to bed or before he left this afternoon, she’d asked him again, stating that she didn’t want him to have “another little accident.”</p><p>Despite it all, the Cook couldn’t bring himself to say a bad word about Robin. He would just flush pink and mumble out a “No, ma’am.”</p><p>Zoro shook his head. It was clear the woman was a twisted pervert who had come to their ship purely to make their lives miserable. As amusing as it was to see the Cook squirm like this, Zoro just felt bad for him. More so than he did for himself. He shifted in his own chair. The sting from the spanking was gone, but it still wasn’t an experience he ever wanted to repeat.</p><p>The swordsman decided that his suspicions about Robin were entirely correct, the moment she stepped into the galley the following afternoon, Nami in tow. They had departed a few hours ago, now sailing freely over the ocean.</p><p>“Good afternoon,” She said in a sweet voice. “I trust you all had a fun time yesterday.”</p><p>“Yes, Robin!” Luffy said giggling.</p><p>Zoro rolled his eyes at him. While the Captain had managed to avoid a spanking so far, he still didn’t seem to be taking Robin’s behaviour seriously, laughing cruelly at the rest of their punishments.</p><p>“Glad to hear it.” Robin let out a loud sigh, reaching into one of her bags. “Now then.”</p><p>She approached the wall of they galley, pulling out four large sheets of paper. The others watched in confusion, all except Chopper and Nami who just looked nervous, as she taped them carefully on the wall. There were for charts, with days of the week written on them each with carefully drawn columns. One in red, orange, yellow and green. Above each were the names Luffy, Nami, Usopp and Zoro.</p><p>“Now then.” She turned back to the group. “It’s time for discipline here.”</p><p>Robin reached into her back again. She pulled out a small, sleek leather paddle, Usopp squeaking in fear at the sight.</p><p>“There will be no more fighting, no more skipping chores, no more breaking things and no more immature behaviour.” Robin raised the paddle, slapping her palm.</p><p>“Or what?” Zoro scoffed. “You’ll spank us?”</p><p>“Yes.” Robin slapped the paddle against her palm again. “But that’s not all.”</p><p>A hand appeared from the wall, tapping her chart.</p><p>“If you break any of my rules, you will get five licks from my paddle. That’s your first offence. The second will be ten, then fifteen and so forth. After each spanking, you will receive a bad sticker on your chart.” The arm reached into a pouch hanging off the Zoro’s chart, pulling out a green sticker with a frowny face. She immediately went to the ‘Monday’ section and slammed it down. “If you receive five bad stickers by the end of the week…”</p><p>Robin smirked to herself, eyes flicking to Nami.</p><p>“Navigator-San.”</p><p>Nami squeaked, her cheeks tinted pink. Her trembling hands reached the hem of her skirt, slowly lifting it up to expose her crotch.</p><p>Sanji leapt from his seat, staring at Nami like the All-Blue had been hiding under her skirt the entire time!</p><p>“Nami-San!” He squealed. “You…”</p><p>He trailed off. They all stared in awe at the metal plate covering the redhead's crotch. Nami shook, feeling their eyes on her, a tear slipping down her cheek.</p><p>“I have similar devices for you all,” Robin explained. She reached into her bag, pulling out a strange looking cage device. Metal, multiple rings linked together, with a lock hanging off one end.</p><p>Zoro winced looking at it. By its shape, it was clear where it was supposed to go. But the thought of his cock being crammed into something <em>that small </em>made him want to hurl.</p><p>“Don’t you worry, Swordsman-San.” Robin winked at him, reaching into the bag again. She pulled out three cages, resting them on the table. Her hand reached to the bottom of the bag, before pulling out a device that was two larger rings linked together, also with a lock hanging off the end. “I couldn’t find a cage to fit you properly, but this should do the trick. Just understand I will be extra vigilant with you!”</p><p>“Like fuck you will!” Zoro stood up angrily, preparing to storm off.</p><p>Only for the now familiar arms to come out from the wall, grabbing him tight. Zoro was turned around, his face shoved against the wall of the galley.</p><p>“Oh dear, two naughty stickers already. You’re going to have to be an extra good boy this week.”</p><p>Zoro struggling against the hands, but more just came out, holding his arms down. He couldn’t even bring himself to feel humiliated as they pulled at his trousers and boxers, pushing them to the ground. He shut his eyes, smacking his forehead against the wood, willing himself to get this over and done with.</p><p>“Now then, that’s a total of fifteen already.” Robin cackled gleefully, approaching him with the paddle. “Are you ready for it?”</p><p>“Just fucking hurry up!” Zoro snapped at her. Robin just tutted at him.</p><p>“I’ll let it go this time, but in future I expect you to ask nicely for your spankings.”</p><p>Zoro turned his neck to snap at her, but she quickly raised her paddle, smacking it down over his buttocks. The swordsman hissed through his teeth. He could tell this was going to bruise.</p><p>“It’s very brave of you to be so naughty before I even finished explaining the charts,” Robin said, slapping her paddle down over Zoro’s buttocks.</p><p>She alternated between each cheek. One on the left then one on the right. She repeated this, before landing the fifth one straight in the middle, making sure it hit the delicate skin between buttocks and thigh. Zoro looked straight ahead, helpless as he was pinned against the wall. But he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. She could bruise him all she wanted. But he wasn’t going to give in. This crazy, sadistic bitch would never have control over him!</p><p>Robin seemed to notice his thoughts, pausing a little before the final fifteenth strike. Her hand raised up, before crashing down against him. Zoro finally broke, voicing his pain in a small growl through gritted teeth.</p><p>He slumped against the wall. He wanted to nap. He wanted to get out of here and train until the frustration poured out of him. But the arms wouldn’t let go.</p><p>“Hey! I took your stupid spanking, let me go!” Zoro snapped back at Robin.</p><p>The swordsman tried to turn his head, but one hand turned him back to face the wall.</p><p>“What are you… The fuck is wrong with you!” He screamed out.</p><p>Robin said nothing back. She just walked slowly to the table, shoes clicking against the wooden floor. A hand wrapped around Zoro’s cock, the blood falling from his cheeks.</p><p>“Get off me you pervert!”</p><p>A hand slapped at his balls before another clamped down over his mouth. His eyes went wide as he felt the metal ring lock over the base of his cock, another pressing into the base where his testicles connected. He swallowed hard, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead.</p><p>“Good boy.” Robin teased.</p><p>The hands let go, freeing Zoro finally. Without thinking, he turned around, exposing himself to the rest of the crew. Luffy looked bewildered, while Usopp and Sanji stared at him in sympathy.</p><p>“You will all wear your devices from now on,” Robin explained. “I will keep the only key to each of them on me. No-one else will be given one. If you behave, I will unlock your devices on Sunday for you to enjoy yourselves. But if you get five bad stickers on your charts, you will have to wait a whole new week.”</p><p>Her eyes flicked to each of her crewmates, daring them to challenge her.</p><p>“Doctor Chopper will keep an eye on you and make sure none of you are doing any injury to yourself,” Robin continued. “If he thinks you need it, you will be released to receive medical treatment or cleaning. But not for pleasure! If any of you ask me before Sunday to unlock your devices, you will lose all hope of coming at all that week. Any complaints, defiance, or backtalk will result in a bad sticker. Are there any questions?”</p><p>Usopp looked at Luffy. He looked confused but didn’t seem to understand. He wondered if a rubber man could just wriggle out of the cage. Or maybe he just didn’t care about any of this. His head turned to Nami, still looking bashful as she held her skirt up. The sniper swallowed, crossing his legs. For the first time properly regretting leaving his village.</p><p>“Um… Robin-Chan.” Sanji raised his hand carefully, his blue eyes shining. Bottom lip trembling.</p><p>“Yes, Cook-San.”</p><p>“Why…” He swallowed, scratching his neck as he looked at the wall. “Why don’t I have a chart?”</p><p>Zoro looked at Robin’s face. She stared at the Cook with a maniacal grin, licking her bottom lip.</p><p>“Because you don’t need one.”</p><p>Sanji swallowed. He stared at the cages on the table, three of them remaining. Surely one of them was supposed to be for him?</p><p>“Doctor?”</p><p>Chopper took told of Sanji’s shoulder, pulling him to his feet in heavy-point.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Sanji,” He mumbled nervously, shoving him towards the table.</p><p>“What? Wait!” Sanji turned to Robin. “What are you doing, Robin-Chan?”</p><p>The hands sprouted from the table, grabbing hold of Sanji to press him down in the centre, lying on his back in front of everyone like a helpless turtle. His right arm thrashed, trying to reach for his cigarette.</p><p>“None of that!” Robin’s face appeared in front of him. She reached over, plucking the stick from his lips. “You’re far too little for that habit.”</p><p>“What?” For the first time since Zoro had known him, Sanji raised his voice at a woman. He watched as the Cook moved his lips helplessly, looking longingly at the cigarette.</p><p>“I know, baby,” Robin cooed. “It’s hard. It’s a tough habit to break. Especially since you’ve gotten so used to having something in your mouth.” Her fingers ran along his chin, tickling at his goatee. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you something else to occupy your mouth.”</p><p>“Robin-Chan, I-.”</p><p>The crew stared as a blue pacifier was shoved between Sanji’s lips. His hands and legs were pinned to the table, but he turned his head around the room. Zoro stared at the pitiful look of humiliation on his face as he was forced to suck it in front of the rest of his Nakama.</p><p>“There we are. That’s much better isn’t it baby.” Robin tickled his chin again. “Now let’s get you all wrapped up.”</p><p>Sanji screamed around the pacifier as Robin started unbuckling his belt, slipping his trousers down his hips. He squirmed desperately, knowing he was about to be exposed in front of his crew. Zoro couldn’t help but watch. He wondered if the Cook knew what was coming.</p><p>Tears streamed down his face as Robin pulled away his underwear, this time a plain pair of black boxer shorts. Zoro watched as his legs squirmed either side of his exposed cock, nestled in a bed of golden hair. His legs were so strong and dexterous, maybe he could get out of Robin’s hold. Was that idiot still insisting on not attacking a woman?</p><p>The last shopping bag was picked up and placed on the table. Robin stared down at him, tutting, and shaking her head slightly.</p><p>“We’ll have to do something about that silly big boy hair,” She said shaking her head, tickling the rough curls. “But for now, baby needs to be all wrapped up and protected.</p><p>“Robin…” Sanji mumbled around the pacifier, his voice lisping a little.</p><p>“Doctor-San?”</p><p>Chopper stared down at Sanji, his face still. Not like the cheerful little critter Sanji was used to. Latex gloves snapped over his hands. Sanji couldn’t stop shaking, tears in his eyes as he watched Chopper wrap a hand around his cock. His heart was pumping hard in his chest. He stared in horror as a Chopper pulled his genitals upwards, sliding the thin lubed-up hollow tube inside his urethra. It pulled slightly at his skin, making him hiss in pain.</p><p>“Don’t worry, baby.” Robin took his hand, squeezing it tight. “I know it’s uncomfortable but let the Doctor finish. Don’t squirm, you’ll hurt yourself.”</p><p>Sanji felt himself relax a little. He felt Robin pet his blonde hair gently, his eyes fluttering closed. He was exhausted from humiliation. But he couldn’t stop it. Sanji rested on the table, sucking on the pacifier.</p><p>“There we go,” Robin soothed. She leaned in, pressing a kiss to Sanji’s forehead. “Good baby.”</p><p>“It’s done, Robin,” Chopper mumbled. He looked away, snapping the gloves off his hands.</p><p>“Thank you, Doctor. You did an amazing job!”</p><p>Zoro watched as Chopper just blushed and looked away, for once not giving into the complement. He returned to his normal smaller form, running out of the galley as quickly as he could.</p><p>“What are you doing to him?” Zoro finally asked. He looked down, realising he was still exposed. Quickly, he pulled his trousers up, pulling them over the metal ring, covering his locked cock.</p><p>“I’m just making sure baby is taken care of.” Robin reached into the bag, pulling out the predicted item.</p><p>All eyes clamped on the diaper. Luffy flicked his eyes to Sanji, then back to Robin.</p><p>“Robin,” He said, his face completely bewildered.</p><p>“You and Usopp are dismissed,” Robin said with a smile. “I’ll come to fix your cages when I’m done with the baby.”</p><p>Usopp quickly pulled up from the table, dragging Luffy with him.</p><p>“Come on Luffy!” He pulled the captain out of the galley, slamming the door closed. Leaving Robin, Zoro, Nami and Sanji together.</p><p>“Ma’am,” Nami whispered, still holding her skirt up. “Why do Zoro and I have to stay?”</p><p>“Well, I can’t possibly watch the baby all the time,” Robin explained, opening up the diaper. “I want you both to know how to change a diaper.”</p><p>“What!” Zoro screamed. “I’m not changing diapers! The Cook doesn’t even need them!”</p><p>“Of course he does.” Robin tickled Sanji’s belly, making him squirm. The Cook giggling against his will. “There’s my cute little boy!”</p><p>Sanji remained limp in her hands. Tears still streamed down his pink cheeks, but he seemed to be compliant to what Robin wanted. Zoro rose an eyebrow at him. Did he think Robin would date him if he went through with this? Or did he just want a pretty woman to touch his dick that badly?</p><p>“Who made a big wet mess during his bad boy spanking?” Robin continued to tease, slipping the diaper under his hips. “You need your diaper don’t you baby?”</p><p>Sanji cringed, moaned around the pacifier. He shook his head desperately.</p><p>He bit down on the pacifier as a hand slapped his thigh.</p><p>“Baby…”</p><p>“Please, Robin. Not in front of the Marimo…”</p><p>There was another slap.</p><p>Sanji swallowed.</p><p>“Yes…” He mumbled around the pacifier.</p><p>“That’s good for now,” Robin said with a smile. “But from now on, you will refer to me as ‘Mommy’ understand.”</p><p>Robin picked up one of the cages, this coloured a bizarre hot pink. Sanji didn’t seem to react further to it, apparently accepting his fate. Zoro wondered if the pervert didn’t want to anger the woman who would stop him from having an orgasm that week. Fuck knows how many times he’d heard the Cook playing with himself!</p><p>“I got you this one because I know baby likes pink,” Robin teased, carefully pushing Sanji’s genitals inside the cage. “Isn’t that thoughtful of Mommy?”</p><p>“Yes, Mommy.” Sanji’s eyes were shut tight.</p><p>Zoro wondered if he thought this was a bad dream.</p><p>“I got you the diapers with butterflies on too. There are blue ones and pink ones depending on how baby feels.”</p><p>That seemed to snap something, although why that was where the Cook's line was Zoro had no clue. Sanji suddenly wailed, smacking his head back against the table.</p><p>“Robin-Chan! Please, stop this! I don’t need these! I won’t wet myself again. I promise! This is so fucking humiliating!</p><p>“No! No foul language from you little boy.” This time Robin raised his ankles in the air to slap his exposed buttocks. Zoro felt his gut tighten. He wondered if Sanji was scared of getting spanked again in front of him and Nami.</p><p>Sanji flinched, head-turning to the side. His eyes suddenly opened wide, pacifier falling from his lips. Zoro watched as his limp caged cock started leaking, a stream of urine slipping from the head, flowing to the diaper underneath him.</p><p>Robin and Nami immediately started laughing at him. Zoro looked at the Navigator, appalled by her cruelty. Robin had waved her over, allowing her to finally drop her skirt.</p><p>“Aw, did baby make a little pee-pee?” Nami teased. She picked up Sanji’s pacifier, slipping it back into his lips.</p><p>“I didn’t… I…” Sanji stared down at himself, terrified by what had happened.</p><p>“The tube from Doctor will make things easier for you,” Robin explained. She wiped him clean, folding away the slightly soggy diaper and handing it to Nami. “So, I know you won’t be hurting yourself by holding in your pee-pee like a big boy.”</p><p>Sanji just gaped, pacifier sticking to his lips. He seemed to have gone beyond humiliation. Beyond compliance. He had nothing else to say about what was happening.</p><p>“Don’t worry too much baby.” Robin encouraged him to lift his hips, slipping another clean diaper underneath him. She sprinkled powder over his crotch, covering the pink cage white. “The idea of changing your messy diapers is as unappealing to me as it is to you. So, if you know you need to use the potty, you can ask. Alright?”</p><p>Zoro crinkled his face, unsure why he was still sticking around to listen to this. Maybe he should be laughing at the Cook’s pain. But looking at him now, completely broken, he just felt bad for the shitty, curly freak. How long did Robin intend on doing this to him? And why didn’t he need a chart?</p><p>Sanji hugged himself. Lying on the table, sucking slowly on the pacifier. Zoro noticed that the other arms had been removed, Sanji now free to fight back if he wanted to.</p><p>“Wow,” Zoro scoffed. “You really will do anything for a woman you stupid little-.”</p><p>“No calling the baby names!” Nami said, pointing at the charts. “That’s against the rules, right Mommy?”</p><p>“Yes, good girl.” Robin smiled at her. “She’s right, no name-calling, Zoro. I’ll let you have one more warning because it’s the first day and you already have two stickers. But rest assured I will <em>not </em>be so lenient tomorrow!”</p><p>Zoro felt his stomach drop as he looked at the chart. His restricted cock shifted inside his trousers. He was so far from hard right now he could barely notice it. But he knew the moment something started up down there he was going to be in real trouble. He hated himself, but Robin had already proved that she was willing to play dirty. He needed to be compliant. Or he would go insane.</p><p>“There we are, baby!”</p><p>His attention turned back to Sanji, who had covered his face in his hands as Robin pulled his trousers back over his legs. She leaned in, kissing his belly one last time, before straightening him up.</p><p>“You were a very good boy,” Robin said before kissing his temple. “Much better behaved than I thought you’d be. Wasn’t he, Nami?”</p><p>“Such a good baby!” Nami leaned in to kiss Sanji’s cheek.</p><p>The Cook whimpered as her breasts pressed in close to him, pushing up against his body. A strangling desperate whimper escaped Sanji’s lips, a thin trail of blood slipping from his nose. Sanji crossed his legs, pressing his thighs as close together as they would go, diaper crinkling loudly.</p><p>“Now, why don’t you make us a lovely dinner, Cook-San?”</p><p>Robin dusted herself off, gathering up her supplies, acting as if nothing had happened at all. Nami stood obediently behind her, a small smile on her face.</p><p>“Of course, Mommy!” Sanji jumped off the table, running to the sink to wash his hands. “Um… Mommy?”</p><p>“Yes, baby?” Robin turned by the door, handing the bags to Nami.</p><p>“How do I… If I don’t have a chart like the others. What’ll happen if I’m bad?”</p><p>“You’ll get a spanking and a time out,” Robin explained. Sanji nodded.</p><p>“But if I’m good… I’ll get my cage off on Sunday?”</p><p>Robin and Nami shared a look. Zoro did not like the way they smiled at each other.</p><p>“Silly baby,” Robin said shaking her head at him. “Babies don’t need playtime with their secret parts.”</p><p>With that Zoro saw all the colour fall from Sanji’s face. The pacifier slipped from his lips, slapping against the floor of the galley. Robin and Nami didn’t say anything more, slipping through the door.</p><p>The moment the door closed, Sanji screamed loudly. He fell to the floor, pulling on his thick blond hair.</p><p>“Fuck!” He screamed. “Fuck, shit, fuck!”</p><p>Zoro didn’t know whether to comfort him or call him a moron for complying so willingly. He leant against the wall, looking up to the green chart. Focusing on the two frowny faced stickers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“There we are! Drink it all up like a good boy.”</p><p>Zoro watched as he crossed through the galley, a bottle of sake in his hand. Robin bounced Sanji on her knee, feeding the cook warmed milk from a baby bottle. For the fifth time that day. Sanji was shaking in her lap, his cheeks flushed red. His eyes tired and defeated. Zoro cursed under his breath, walking quickly away from the galley. He couldn’t watch this.</p><p>For the past few weeks, Robin had been torturing the poor cook at every opportunity. She hadn’t let up the punishment system. Except for Chopper, every member of the crew had been spanked at least twice. Even Nami who had seemingly become her favorite. But Sanji had not only been spanked the most, and always in front of the others, Robin had used every opportunity to degrade him and let him know he was just a little baby from now on.</p><p>He still had to cook for the rest of the crew, still went about his daily chores. But now, instead of a cigarette hanging from his lips, he would be sucking on his blue pacifier. The rubber soother moving gently in his mouth as he tried his best not to make eye contact with the rest of the Strawhats. The others would tease him about it too, Usopp and Luffy calling him a ‘dumb baby’ and snapping at the waistband of his diaper. Nami was worse. Sometimes knocking the pacifier away from his lips and making him pick it up with his mouth wherever it fell. Always when Robin wasn’t looking of course! But Sanji just seemed to take it. Never fighting back. Never saying anything and never taking out the soother.</p><p>It was clear that Robin had already broken him.</p><p>Sanji found himself in a constant state of humiliation whenever she was around. Any time he failed to address her as Mommy, he would go straight into time-out for nineteen minutes. His spankings were never over the ship's railing or braced against the wall. Instead, Robin would take him over her knee and spank him through his diaper. Or she would lie him on his back, unpin the diaper and push his legs back over his head to spank him hard while he cried like an actual baby. His throbbing, caged cock shaking with every strike. The lock jingling as it clinked against the metal.</p><p>The one time he had dared tell her to stop, Sanji had made sure to regret it. They had been on an island and Sanji had gone to complete his usual routine of restocking the ship. Thinking he could be normal off the ship, he had left his pacifier behind, walking through the streets with his hands in his pockets. Looking more normal than he had done in days- even if his catheter still made his diaper necessary.</p><p>Zoro had found him in the market, reluctantly deciding to follow him back to the ship from a distance after making his way around the island twice and getting nowhere. The Cook stopped in an alleyway, looking over his shoulder. Before slipping some cigarettes out of his pocket.</p><p>The swordsman almost sighed in relief along with him as he watched Sanji inhale deeply on the lit cigarette, savoring the smoke. He’d smoked three in a row, a small content smile on his lips.</p><p>“Please tell me my eyes are deceiving me, little boy?”</p><p>Sanji dropped the remains of his third cigarette, his blood turning to ice as he turned to see Robin standing in the entrance to the alleyway.</p><p>“M-mommy?” Sanji squeaked.</p><p>Zoro could already see his body trembling, his cheeks flushed pink. Robin stormed over to him, grabbing him by his blond hair. She gathered up his shopping bags, pulling the terrified looking cook out onto the street.</p><p>“Well?” Robin asked, folding her arms. “What do you have to say for yourself?”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Sanji said desperately, acutely aware of the other people surrounding them. “I needed it.”</p><p>“You needed it?’” Robin tutted loudly. “What you need is a good sore bottom to remind you how to behave!”</p><p>Several heads turned at that, including a group of young women walking past them. The kind of group that would have sent Sanji into a crazed frenzy only a few weeks prior. They stopped and stared in awe at the almost crying man, standing in front of a very angry woman.</p><p>“I’m waiting, baby!” Robin seemed to have noticed the eyes on them, her sadistic grin returning.</p><p>“Please, Robin-Chan,” Sanji begged. “Don’t do this to me anymore. I can’t…”</p><p>Robin just tilted her head slightly, her brow raising. Sanji swallowed, realizing he hadn’t addressed her properly. Therefore, doubling his punishment.</p><p>“If you make me wait any longer little one,” Robin said, her voice deep. “You’ll lose <em>all </em>potty privileges for the next week. We don’t want that do we? Neither of us do. It will make Mommy very angry. So, I suggest you do as you’re told.”</p><p>Sanji swallowed, glancing at the young women, unsure if they had heard that part. But he knew they’d hear the next. If not, Robin would be true to her threat.</p><p>“Please Mommy…” Sanji said, hugging himself tight. “Can I please… Can I please have a sore bottom to remind me how to behave?”</p><p>There was a snort of laughter from a nearby fishmonger, the group of young women bursting out into giggles.</p><p>“Good boy,” Robin said finally. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a pink pacifier with a smiling sun painted on it. “I’m assuming my poor baby left his favorite blue one on the ship. Maybe that’s why you’re acting up. Is that why you’re cranky little one? Did you miss your blue soother?”</p><p>She wrapped her arm around Sanji’s waist, pushing the pacifier past his red lips. They were a little puffier than they had been before Robin had started all this, even if she did make sure to put a thick cream over them every morning and night.</p><p>Zoro considered coming out of his hiding place on the rooftop, wondering if he could go down and pull the Cook away from her. But his cock twitched inside his trousers, selfishly reminding him that he already had three stickers. He’d just barely it through the first week, moodily making it to Sunday with only four stickers. The ship had mostly been silent that day- three of the Strawhats eager to get their devices off and retreat to a private corner to enjoy their freedom. Luffy didn’t seem to care too much either way, even if he mostly played by Robin’s rules. Zoro thought the rubber shithead could probably slip himself out of the cage whenever he wanted.</p><p>The group of women cooed a little as they saw Sanji sucking on his pacifier. One commenting that he was 'just too adorable for words!’ Zoro couldn’t help but wonder if they thought he was some perverted slave boy to Robin, or if he was an actual adult baby who couldn’t take care of himself.</p><p>“Oh my!”</p><p>Zoro’s heart sank in sympathy as Robin pulled at the waistband of the Cook’s trousers, slipping a hand inside to check his diaper.</p><p>“Poor little boy is soaking wet. Why didn’t you come to find Mommy?” Robin pulled Sanji into a hug, whispering soothing noises into his ear. “I shouldn’t have let you go off on your own. Don’t worry little darling, it won’t happen again.”</p><p>She turned to the group of girls, still torn between cooing and giggling.</p><p>“I don’t suppose you lovely ladies know where I can take my baby? He is in dire need of a diaper change.”</p><p>“Mommy…” Sanji whined desperately, closing his eyes and wishing he were anywhere else in the world.</p><p>“Come on darling, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.” She squeezed his hand tight as if it were a warning.</p><p>“You can come to my house!” One of the girls said enthusiastically. “It’s only a few blocks from here.”</p><p>“How very generous of you, isn’t that nice baby?” Robin reached down to pat Sanji’s buttocks. “Go on, say ‘Thank You’ to the nice lady.”</p><p>“Thank you...:” Sanji mumbled around his pacifier.</p><p>“Aw, he’s so sweet!” Another girl cooed, reaching out to pinch his cheeks. “Can we come too?”</p><p>“Of course!” Robin followed them down the street, still holding Sanji’s hand. “So long as you don’t mind if we take our time. As you probably heard, my little boy is in need of a spanking and I’d rather he got it before I put his clean diaper on.”</p><p>Zoro lost sight of them as they walked down the street. It didn’t matter anyway as they weren’t heading back from the street. He wondered around the island for a while after that, entirely intentionally, trying to wrap his head around what had happened.</p><p>This wasn’t the Cook he knew. Sanji used to be a confident, proud asshole. Now he was a shell of what he used to be. Even if he had always given in to every whim for Nami, Robin, or any other woman he found remotely attractive. This sniveling crying mess wasn’t the Cook he’d met in the East Blue.</p><p>Zoro suspected why the Cook had broken so easily. Sanji still had hope. He still had hope that Robin would take off his cage if he complied.</p><p> </p><p>Waiting a whole week just to touch himself was seriously grating on Zoro’s composure. Luckily, he had managed to turn it into another lesson in self-control, along with not strangling Robin. But only two days after that dreaded day in the galley when the cursed devices had been put on them, Sanji seemed to be completely at his limit. Every night, Zoro would hear him crying. Looking over to see him writhing on the plastic sheets on the couch, desperately clutching his crotch.</p><p>It certainly didn’t help that Nami was taking every opportunity to tease him. She was a lot more physical with him now than she had been before, giving him tight hugs and pressing her breasts up against him. Once or twice, she had volunteered to change his diaper, teasing and cooing at him as she wiped his caged cock clean. Zoro couldn’t help but glance over, wincing in sympathy as he saw the appendage red and straining against the pink metal. It looked unbearably painful!</p><p>Even though Robin hadn’t given any indication that she intended to free Sanji, he still sat obediently on her lap, sucking the milk from the bottle. Letting himself be tickled and teased. She was the one with the key and he would not risk upsetting her.</p><p>Zoro shook his head, ripping the cork from his sake bottle as he stepped out onto the deck of the Merry. Retreating to the back of the ship to begin the day’s training. He stopped, seeing red when he saw Usopp and Luffy stacking up his weights.</p><p>“Are you dipshits fucking serious?” Zoro yelled, startling the seventeen-year-olds, causing the weights to crash onto the deck.</p><p>“What the fuck, Zoro!” Usopp gasped. “You dented the Merry!”</p><p>“<em>I </em>dented the fucking Merry!” Zoro couldn’t stop himself. He corked the sake bottle, grabbing Usopp by the collar and punching him hard in his face.</p><p>Luffy fell about behind them, again finding the whole situation nothing but hilarious.</p><p>“Oh dear…”</p><p>Zoro felt a chill go down his spine. Of course, Robin was watching. He turned to see the bright-eyed woman standing calmly on the deck, gaze flicking between the three young men in front of her. Zoro grimaced when he saw she was carrying Sanji on her hip, his long legs wrapped around her waist, blond hair leaning against her shoulder with a vulnerable expression on his face. The Cook was naked from the waist down- except for the diaper hanging low on his hips.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Robin!” Usopp panicked, turning to clean up the weights. “I’m so sorry!”</p><p>Robin sighed, shaking her head exasperated.</p><p>“Do you boys really think I have nothing better to do than correct your behavior?”</p><p>Luffy rocked against the rails of the Merry, his face still as he stared at Robin.</p><p>“We’re sorry.” Usopp quickly elbowed his captain in the ribs. “We’re all sorry.”</p><p>“I’m sure you are.” Robin mulled things over for a moment, before letting out a defeated sigh. “I’m too tired to spank all of you right now. I’ve been busy with my baby all day.” The Cook whimpered, turning to hide his flushed face in Robin’s shoulder. She ran a comforting hand down his back, bouncing him on her hip. “I’ll just add the stickers to your chart. But stop this right now or I’ll double your spanks for next time!”</p><p>“Yes, Robin!” Usopp said with a sigh of relief, sweat dripping down his face. “Thank you so much.” Robin cleared her throat. “I mean- I’m sorry, Mommy!”</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>The older woman turned to leave, ignoring the wide-eyed look of horror on the swordsman’s face.</p><p>“Hey!” He snapped at her. “Hang on, they started it!”</p><p>Robin just rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Do you think immaturity will get you out of your fifth sticker Zoro?” Robin tutted at him. “Three weeks in and you still haven’t learned to control your temper. Perhaps losing your freedom on Sunday will be good for you.”</p><p>“Wait!” Zoro cursed himself, immediately filled with hate at his lack of self-control. But his cock pressed against the ring trapping it. It was Friday. He was so close to release and his body knew it. He couldn’t take another week. He just couldn’t!</p><p>Robin turned back to stare at him, waiting patiently.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Robin,” Zoro mumbled. “I’m really sorry. Please… Please can I have my release day?”</p><p>The older woman just continued to glare at him. Zoro felt his pride take a serious hit, feeling worse knowing it was probably for nothing.</p><p>“Nose-Kun, Captain-San,” Robin called. “Clean this mess up. Swordsman-San?”</p><p>Zoro cringed, thinking he’d talked himself into a punishment rather than out of one.</p><p>“Yes, Robin.”</p><p>“You are the eldest crew member. Surely you should be setting a good example, rather than making things difficult for me?”</p><p>Zoro ground his teeth together.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Robin,” He hissed. He wondered how close he was to killing this woman.</p><p>“I think you need to learn a lesson in responsibility and maturity. It would do you wonders.” She took a few steps forward, taking Sanji’s hand as he clung to her. “So I’ll give you a chance to earn a sticker back just this once.”</p><p>Zoro felt a weight fall from his shoulders.</p><p>“Thank you, Robin! Thank you!” Zoro wasn’t even embarrassed by his groveling, his body already growing excited from the prospect of relief.</p><p>Until Robin stretched out her arms, holding Sanji towards him.</p><p>“Here. Tonight you’re on babysitting duty!”</p><p>Sanji let out a desperate wail, squirming on her hip.</p><p>“Mommy, please,” He begged. “Not him.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, little one,” Robin cooed. “Mommy just needs some time to relax. Don’t worry Swordsman-San will take good care of you.”</p><p>“What the fuck!” Zoro took a few steps back, his eyes wide, face cringed in horror. “I’m not… Babysitting the Cook. He’s fucking my age!”</p><p>Robin didn’t react, she just looked at him, stroking Sanji’s hair.</p><p>“It’s just choice, little boy,” Robin said simply. “You either babysit Cook-San for the night, or you get your fifth sticker and miss out on your treat day. Those are your options.”</p><p>Zoro growled in frustration, glaring at the Cook. He didn’t think it was possible to hate the stupid shit-head more before this moment. He let out a sigh of defeat, holding out his arms.</p><p>“Excellent!” Robin reached out, placing Sanji bridal style in Zoro’s eyes. The Cook’s face bright red with humiliation. “I’m sorry to leave you while baby has such a soggy bottom. I was about to give him a change when I heard you silly boys playing rough.”</p><p>Zoro looked down at Sanji, the Cook tearing up at the look of disgust on his face.</p><p>“What else does Zoro need to know, baby boy?”</p><p>Sanji whimpered around his pacifier. His eyes flashed towards Robin with a pleading look. But he gave up after less than three seconds.</p><p>“I need a spanking since I didn’t tell Mommy when I went pee-pee,” Sanji mumbled around the pacifier.</p><p>“Good boy!” Robin folded her arms, smirking at Zoro’s look of disbelief. “Change his diaper, give him his spanking then supervise him when he makes us dinner. After his chores, it's bath time, then he’ll need his night-time bottle before bed. I’ll be in the lady's bedroom if you have any questions.”</p><p>She blew Sanji a kiss, turning to walk away. Usopp was pretending he wasn’t watching, cleaning up the weights. While Luffy had already gotten bored and run off. Zoro let out a grunt of disgust, looking down at Sanji’s face.</p><p>“Alright you shitty-Cook,” Zoro mumbled. “Let’s get this over with.</p><p>“You’re hardly my first choice, Shitty-Swordsman!” Sanji mumbled, folding his arms.</p><p>“Aw, is baby being sassy!” Usopp teased, finally laughing at the cringing cook.</p><p>“Call me what you like I’ll still kick your sorry ass,” Sanji mumbled, even if his face was still bright red.</p><p>“Aw don’t talk like that, baby’s already in trouble.”</p><p>Usopp was cut off by Sanji springing out of Zoro’s arms ready to kick him. A hand grabbed his collar, pulling him back.</p><p>“Don’t screw me over Shit-Cook!” Zoro growled. “If Robin catches you acting up now, I’ll be blamed.”</p><p>Sanji turned, presumably to kick Zoro or throw an insult back. But the defeated look glossed over his eyes again. The swordsman shuddered, again pitying the moron.</p><p>“Come on, Cook,” He mumbled, taking his wrist and pulling him towards to galley. “Let’s get this over with.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Warning that the next chapter will have slight ZoSan elements.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everybody who left comments and feedback :-) I love you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do I really have to fucking do this?” Zoro asked, grimacing as he laid the cook down on the floor of the galley. “I mean really?”</p><p>Sanji just turned away from him, sucking furiously on his pacifier, face flushed. He folded his arms across his chest, not wanting to say anything. Zoro sat back on his heels, staring at the cook. He shuddered when he looked at the wet diaper between his legs. He really didn’t want to touch it.</p><p>“You know what.” Zoro shrugged, reaching to grab Robin’s diaper bag from the couch. “You can be a big boy and do it yourself! I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”</p><p>“Fuck you, Marimo!” Sanji countered back, flipping Zoro off. Even so, he sat up. Reaching into the diaper bag.</p><p>He jumped as the door of the galley opened. Both teens expecting to see Robin in the doorway. Zoro sighed in relief when he saw Nami. But the cook just cringed harder, shuffling away from the bag.</p><p>“Baby!” Nami ran over to the cook, kneeling down to run a hand through his hair. “You shouldn’t grab at things like that. You know better!”</p><p>“Yes, I’m sorry,” Sanji mumbled around his pacifier. He sighed as Nami pulled him close, resting his head against her ample chest. He allowed himself a small smile- even if his cock pinched inside its cage.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be sorry, darling.” Nami tutted, rocking him slightly. “Zoro! This is terrible babysitting. Robin said you were supposed to change his diaper.”</p><p>Zoro rolled his eyes at his perverted rival, nuzzling his face into Nami’s breasts.</p><p>“He can change his own fucking diaper,” He mumbled. “He’s nineteen.”</p><p>“That doesn’t matter, he’s still a baby,” Nami cooed, ruffling Sanji’s hair. “Isn’t that right sweetie?”</p><p>“Yes, Nami-san,” Sanji whispered against her. “I’m a baby. I need to be taken care of.”</p><p>“See!” Nami scowled at Zoro. “Do you want me to go tell Robin you’re not babysitting properly?”</p><p>Zoro sighed heavily. Of course Robin sent Nami to check on him.</p><p>Reluctantly, he pressed Sanji down, shoving against his stomach. Pulling at the ties of the diaper. He winced, feeling the damp diaper against his hand and seeing the cook’s straining cock in its cramped pink change. He felt a shudder of sympathy again. His own cock twitching against his ring.</p><p>“There’s a good boy,” Nami cooed at Sanji as Zoro wiped him down. To Zoro’s surprise, she reached down to Sanji’s cock. Giving his trapped balls a harsh pinch. “There, there. You don’t need to be embarrassed in front of Zoro, right?”</p><p>“No, Nami-san,” Sanji said back. Despite looking away with flustered pink cheeks. His thighs shaking. He swallowed, before repeating words that sounded rehearsed. "It doesn’t matter if anyone sees my little baby pee-pee.”</p><p>Zoro paused. Staring wide-eyed at the cook.</p><p>“Fucks sake!” He growled at him, rummaging for the powder. Unable to look at this display. “Do you have any dignity left?”</p><p>Nami just ignored him. Flicking at Sanji’s cock.</p><p>“You wear a diaper don’t you, baby?” She continued to tease.</p><p>“Yes.” Sanji’s face didn’t move. Zoro could tell, even with his own poor perceptive skills that the cook was scared. Perhaps dodging a worse punishment. “I have to wear a diaper because I can’t make it to the potty like a big boy.”</p><p>Nami’s hand stopped Zoro as he hurriedly lifted Sanji’s hips to shove the fresh diaper around the cook.</p><p>“What else?”</p><p>Sanji’s eyes closed. A whimper of pain escaping his mouth as Nami pinched his cock again.</p><p>“I have a tiny, little pee-pee. So I wear a diaper. Big boy underwear is for big boys with big cocks.”</p><p>“That’s right.” Nami removed her hand, allowing Zoro to cover the pink cage with the white powder. “Even though we all know you’d prefer to wear big girl knickers right?”</p><p>Sanji let out a sob. That part was at least true. Even if it had been something he had planned on keeping to himself forever.</p><p>Zoro didn’t look at Nami or Sanji. He took the cook’s ankles in one hand, lifting his legs to wipe down the dampness between his legs. His hand trembling when he felt the hot entrance to Sanji’s body. The clean diaper was strapped onto his rival, Zoro quickly packing everything away.</p><p>“Zoro! What did mommy tell you?” Nami’s eyes flicked to Sanji. “Or should I ask the baby to remind you?”</p><p>Zoro’s heart sank. He really didn’t want to do this. But he didn’t want to hear the cook’s small pathetic forced words again. He pulled himself up, sitting down on the couch. With one arm, he pulled Sanji over his lap, lifting his bottom up with one knee.</p><p>Nami sat cross-legged on the floor. Watching as the swordsman spanked the cook. The rhythm was steady. The large hand coming down again and again over the diapered bottom. The already pink cheeks turning red as they poked out of the soft cotton. Sanji seemed to take it well, clearly unable to feel any more humiliated than he already was.</p><p>After twenty strikes, Zoro’s eyes looked up to Nami. She grinned, standing up from the floor.</p><p>“Good boys!” She said excitedly. “I’ll be sure to let mommy know what a good job you did, Zoro.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Zoro mumbled.</p><p>He let the cook off as Nami left, allowing him to pull his trousers back on. Pacifier moving slowly between his sore lips. Cheeks damp with tears.</p><p>Zoro sat back on the couch, letting Sanji work off the humiliation through his work in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Zoro lowered his hand into the bathwater, testing the temperature. Robin had stolen Sanji away after dinner, saying she would get him ready for his bath if Zoro prepared the water. Zoro hadn’t protested, since he assumed this wouldn’t affect his Sunday of freedom. Once or twice, he’d wondered if this was actually working. But his heavy balls weighed between his legs, begging for release. At any cost.</p><p>“There’s a good boy!” Robin stepped through the bathroom door. The cook once again on her hip. “Everything looks all ready for the baby’s bath.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Zoro said, sitting back. At least this was his last task of the day. Bathe the cook and put him to bed.</p><p>Then he just needed to keep his head down tomorrow and he’d be free on Sunday.</p><p>“Happy baby loves his baths doesn’t he?” Robin cooed, setting Sanji down on the closed toilet. The cook wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe.</p><p>“Yes mommy,” Sanji gurgled around his pacifier. Looking far from happy.</p><p>Zoro leaned against the wall, studying the cook. He noticed the strange mittens locked around Sanji’s hands, his treasures. Keeping them in tight fists around soft black fabric. He wondered what that was for- until Robin pulled away the bathrobe.</p><p>His jaw dropped as he looked at Sanji’s throbbing and free erection. Standing proudly against his stomach.</p><p>He must have made a noise, as Robin glanced at him over the shoulder.</p><p>“Doctor-san insists I unlock our little baby for a little while every other day for the good of his health,” Robin explained. “Like he does for all of you. I’m happy to go by his recommendations, even if I really don’t see the point. It doesn’t matter if a tiny little thing like this forgets to get hard. Baby’s shouldn’t get hard anyway.”</p><p>Robin tickled Sanji’s testicles lightly. The simple action causing a bead of come to leak from the head.</p><p>“But what about…,” Zoro gestured to Sanji’s hands. “Those glove things?”</p><p>“Oh?” Robin chuckled. “Our little boy can’t be trusted to keep his hands off himself I’m afraid.”</p><p>Robin stood up, placing a kiss on Sanji’s head.</p><p>“Behave for swordsman-san won’t you baby?” She said firmly. “Don’t be fussy. Mommy will be back in a while to make sure you’ve been tucked firmly into bed.”</p><p>“Yes mommy,” Sanji mumbled. “Thank you, mommy.”</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>Robin winked at Zoro. Turning away to leave them to it, shutting the bathroom door behind her.</p><p>Zoro could barely look at the cook as he picked him up. Lowering him into the warm water. More out of pity and second-hand embarrassment than his usual animosity to the cook. He gave him a small smile as Sanji relaxed in the water, leaning back. His mitts resting on the edge of the tub. Zoro tipped soap onto a flannel, rubbing small circles into the soft flesh. Washing down the sweat from the day.</p><p>He heard Sanji’s swallow.</p><p>“Um… Marimo?”</p><p>Zoro’s eyes flicked to Sanji. He saw fear in those blue eyes. Unshed tears. His bottom lip trembling.</p><p>“What do you want, cook?”</p><p>Sanji whimpered. He shut his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks. His stomach twisted, fearful of consequences. He’d tried this last week when Nami bathed him. She had told Robin who had punished him very harshly- involving a large toy and a borrowed bottle of tabasco from Usopp. Now, if he didn’t remind her how ‘small’ his dick was, she would threaten to tell Robin he’d asked her again.</p><p>But maybe Zoro wouldn’t tell. Even if he said no.</p><p>“Please, Zoro,” Sanji hissed. His voice dry with nerves.</p><p>“What?” Zoro asked irritated.</p><p>“Zoro.” Sanji could feel his lips trembling. “It’s… It’s been three weeks.”</p><p>Zoro stopped. The flannel pausing in mid-air.</p><p>“Cook…”</p><p>“Three weeks, Zoro!” Sanji sobbed. “Please… Could you…?”</p><p>The cook gestured to his throbbing erection. Zoro stared at it.</p><p>“Fuck, no!” Zoro snapped back. “Get fucked!”</p><p>Sanji let out another sob. He reached out, his mitts grabbing onto Zoro’s shoulders. His wide blue eyes stared into Zoro’s black ones. Zoro cringed seeing the crazed look in his rival’s eyes.</p><p>“Please!” Sanji cried. “Please! It’s been three weeks! I can’t…” More tears spilled from his eyes. “I can’t take anymore!”</p><p>Sanji looked down at his erection. Watching it dance and leak into the water.</p><p>“I’m going mad, Zoro,” Sanji whispered. “I’m… Going to go insane.”</p><p>Zoro threw the cloth to the side. He sat back, staring at his rival.</p><p>The swordsman hated himself. But he couldn’t deny his attraction to the cook. From the moment he’d seen him. He’d seen those fucking perfect legs and gorgeous blond hair. But then he’d watched him fall about in front of Nami- tongue hanging out of his mouth. He’d hated the stupid cook. He was a moron and a pain in the ass. But he did like the look of him. He always had and probably always would.</p><p>On top of that, Zoro did pity him. He could see how urgent and purple the cook’s erection was, just from sensitivity built up over weeks of being deprived.</p><p>But his own cock selfishly reminded him that he was on thin ice with Robin.</p><p>“No, cook,” Zoro said, reaching for the cloth again. “Forget it!”</p><p>“Three weeks!” Sanji wailed. He splashed his mitts in the water. His whole body shaking. “I won’t tell Robin. I won’t tell anyone. I’ll…” The cook changed tactics. He pressed his mitt against Zoro’s arm again. Raising to his knees in the bath. “I’ll return the favour.”</p><p>Zoro blinked. Not sure he had heard him correctly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“On Sunday,” Sanji said. His eyes wide, twitching with intensity. “When Robin unlocks you. I’ll do whatever you want. Want me to suck you off? I’ll do it. I promise. We’ll still be at sea. You won’t be able to find anyone, but I’ll do it for you. Okay? If you’ll just… Please!”</p><p>Zoro felt his mouth water as he focused on those pretty lips. A bead of sweat falling from his forehead as he imagined them wrapped around his cock. He crossed his legs, his large cock pushing its limits against his cock-ring. Zoro knew this was wrong. It was the wrong thing to do. To take advantage of someone on the limits of madness. But he was on edge too. Any blowjob would have been greatly appreciated. But from that beautiful mouth was surely a glimpse of heaven.</p><p>Before he could really decide what he was doing, Zoro found his hand slipping below the waterline. His hand wrapped around the cook’s cock.</p><p>Sanji let out a joyful laugh. His eyes closing. Zoro’s hand moved quickly over him, feeling him pulse beneath his hands.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Sanji whispered. His voice light and airy. He licked his lips. Bucking into Zoro’s touch.</p><p>Less than thirty seconds later, Sanji came into the water. The flesh pulsing in Zoro’s grip.</p><p>Zoro watched as Sanji laid relaxed. A peaceful smile over his face. Zoro couldn’t help but smile back as he picked up the cloth to finish washing the cook.</p><p>“Thank you,” Sanji whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, Zoro lifted Sanji from the tub. He knew he was to dry him off and carry him down to the lady’s bedroom for Robin to lock him back up and put his thick night-time diaper on. Again, Zoro avoided eye contact, running the towel down his body.</p><p>The moment the towel hit Sanji’s groin again, the blond twitched underneath the fabric. Zoro stared as his cock began to rise again. Full erect in a matter of minutes. He looked up at his rival. Sanji looking away, cheeks flushed.</p><p>Zoro swallowed. He lowered his head, lips wrapping around Sanji’s cock.</p><p>Immediately Sanji pressed his mitt over his mouth. His eyes going wide. Body shaking with shock. He bucked up into Zoro’s throat. Pushing into the delightful wet, warm heat.</p><p>Zoro gagged at the sudden buck. Sanji’s cock being far from the tiny thing Nami made him say it was. But the swordsman pulled back and recovered. Licking a long line up the underside of his erection. Saliva fell from his mouth, dripping down his length. Pooling against the smooth skin of Sanji’s groin. Robin having shaved away any hair he previously had. Zoro ran his hand over the soft flesh, feeling how hot the cook was growing beneath him.</p><p>His own arousal pushed desperately at his trousers. Sunday couldn’t come soon enough. He was sure he could give himself a field day just from the memory of Sanji. But the joy in his stomach bubbled, thinking of Sanji returning this favor. Before Zoro could stop himself, he ran his fingers through the pool of saliva against the soft skin.</p><p>Sanji’s eyes went wide as he felt Zoro’s thick fingers slip between his buttocks. He swallowed but didn’t tell the swordsman to stop. He didn’t think he’d ever have Zoro in this position. He remembered the few, <em>very few</em>, times he’d caught himself watching Zoro as he worked out. Sweat dripping down those glistening, hard muscles. But he’d never let himself think any more than that.</p><p>He licked his lips as Zoro’s fingers slipped inside him. Pumping in time with the sucks down his length.</p><p>“A little more.”</p><p>Zoro looked up, surprised at Sanji’s words. He’d fingered himself a few times. But he didn’t think the cook would be secure enough in himself to experiment with his body in that way. But sure enough, he obeyed the cook and felt himself brush against the bump inside him.</p><p>“Yes!” Sanji gasped behind his mitt. “Left! Left a little!”</p><p>Zoro turned his fingers. Pressing against that perfect spot in Sanji. The cook let out a wonderful noise. A mewl crossed with a purr. He erupted into Zoro’s mouth, spilling down his throat.</p><p>The swordsman quickly swallowing the evidence.</p><p>Zoro pulled away, wiping his lips. Sanji looking down at him with a satisfied smile.</p><p>“Thank you,” He whispered.</p><p>Despite himself, Zoro flashed the cook a grin.</p><p>“No problem,” Zoro said with a shrug. As if he’d passed the salt rather than sucked him off. Sanji chuckled, resting his mitt on Zoro’s cheek.</p><p>“I’ll make it worth it on Sunday. I promise.”</p><p>Zoro turned, resting against Sanji’s damp mitt.</p><p>“I look forward to it.”</p><p>At a knock on the door, the two men jumped away from each other. Zoro stood back as Robin entered, immediately running over to the cook.</p><p>“There’s my squeaky clean boy!” She cooed. “Were you a good boy for Zoro? Were you?”</p><p>“Yes, mommy!” Sanji said shaking, letting Robin wrap him up and pick him up.</p><p>“Drain the bath,” Robin ordered, cradling Sanji. “I’ll get him locked up so you can give him his bottle and tuck him in.”</p><p>“Right.” Zoro nodded.</p><p>He stood still as Robin carried Sanji away. Staring after the beautiful cook.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd ask for comments because I want the feedback, but I honestly just want to know who made it to the end!</p><p>If you like my work and want to support my writing drop me a message at my <a href="https://taurnil.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> I'm always excited to hear feedback on my work and suggestions for my WIP('s?)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>